Tell Me
by Inralak
Summary: Ichigo has loved this man for so long and now he finally has him. But, who knew that Byakuya would be the type of man that would jump him in his own Casino. All Ichigo wanted to do was his job as a bar tender, but how was he to know that shoving the raven under the counter would put him in this situation of lying beneath the man he loved more than life. ByaIchi, One-Shot, OOC, AU.


**Author's Notes: Wow, I know it's been a long time and that there are other fic's I should be working on but I suddenly got this idea and had to write it. I have exams coming soon and I am nervous, I'm sure I'm gonna fail.  
For those of you reading my GrimmIchi fic 'Unexpected Love' I finished the 8th chapter (yay! confetti in the air and fireworks in the sky) and should update it soon once I finish editing it, so keep an eye out for it ;)**

 **Pairings: Byakuya and Ichigo, ByaIchi. Byakuya/Top, Ichigo/Bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, never have and unfortunately never will :'( I do own this story line for this fanfic of which you are about to read.**

 **Warnings: Sex between two guys, yaoi. A memory with in a flash back (so this may confuse people, so I decided to out it in the warnings). Smut with story line. OOC. AU.**

 **Okay, enough from me. On with the story!  
Please, favourite and review.**

* * *

Ichigo tried his best to keep his face straight, but it was difficult considering his position. Though, he knew that if he made a single sound, a single peep, he would regret it. Damn that man. Brown eye's narrowed as he looked at the next costumer who just walked up to the bar and ordered a few drinks for her table of friends. The orangette suppressed a gasp and felt his cheeks heat up, the girl looked at him with her dark blue eyes surrounded by black eyeshadow and way too much mascara. She thought that this orange haired man was pretty cute and the look he had in his eyes was almost carnal, just like a man reaching his peak in bed. She was quite familiar with that look and it got her interested, he was her type and she was looking for an outlet because her jerk of a boyfriend just dumped her.

"Hey there, handsome." She fluttered her long eyelashes and lowered her tone just a little. She felt her body heat up when the beautiful man before her deep brown eyes looked into hers, they were so lustful and she could see the light sheen of sweat on his slightly flushed cheeks. She licked her lips in anticipation, watching him mix the drinks was the most wonderful sight she had ever seen, he threw the bottles around with such ease and grace that it was truly entrancing. "What's your name, good looking?"

Ichigo focused himself on the task at hand, right at this moment he was only able to focus on one – well two – things at a time and answering her would have to wait. He was proud that he could hold out this long without letting any sounds out but he was afraid that if he spoke he wouldn't be able to contain them anymore. A tremble ran down his spine as he felt himself tip closer to the edge, Ichigo had no choice but to bite his lip so hard that blood came just to stop that moan from escaping. God, he was going to kill that man when he was finished serving this customer.

"Here you go, sweetheart, your drinks." Ichigo passed over the drinks on a tray, glad that he spoke clearly and with no hint of what was currently happening to him. "The names Ichigo."

She could tell that there was something distracting him so she decided that she would pursue this fine specimen of manly beauty another night. Call her old fashioned, but she was never second on someone's mind, she preferred her men to have her as number one in their mind even if it was just for one night.

"Well then, sugar, I'll see you around." She placed the money on the counter and then lifted the tray, struggling with the uneven weight of so much liquid, before turning around and leaving. Just for a little show she swayed her hips as she walked catching the eye of other men just not the one she wanted.

Ichigo sighed as she left and slumped a little onto the polished counter, before he remembered the currant torture that was being inflicted on him by a certain raven haired man. "Damnit, Byakuya. That was really close."

The orangette looked down to said man that was at that moment doing unthinkable things to his privates in front of the public eye. This time he let a moan slip past his lips since no one was around as the raven scrapped his teeth lightly down the orange haired man's member. Ichigo clenched the counter for support as he felt his knees weaken, a gasp leaving his lips as fingers moved in and out of his clenching hole. He was so glad that this bar was the most secluded in all the casino, though maybe right now that was both a good and bad thing because at this very moment the owner of this multibillion dollar company, that had chains of hotels and casinos all over the globe, was giving him head. Ichigo felt his release coming ever so closer and gripped the soft black hair in his hands tight, just slightly guiding that wonderful heat around his member to take in more.

On other occasions Byakuya wouldn't let the other take the lead in any kind of way, but he felt that the orangette deserved it after serving a customer, one that ordered quite a few drinks, so perfectly and not giving anything away about his current condition. So, just this once the raven felt that he should indulge his wonderful partner and grant the silent plea for release. He moved his fingers faster and harder while moving his tongue along his loves hard shaft. He knew Ichigo was close and all it took for the other to jump off that edge to bliss was a firm hit to his prostrate and a particularly hard bite to the head of his member.

"Oh gosh… Byakuya…" He tried his best not to scream the others name as he came, no matter how isolated this place was someone would come running at a random scream of pleasure. He tilted his back as he released a silent scream and spilled his seed into the waiting mouth of the raven. When he finally came down from his high he saw the raven wipe the last of his release that the evil man couldn't swallow. "I-I'm sorry." He crouched down to help the raven, feeling bad that he didn't warn the other when he was ready, completely forgetting that it was the ravens fault in the first place.

-Flash Back- Few hours before-

"Bya-Byakuya! What do you think you are doing?" Ichigo said as he felt those big hands move over his nipples, he could feel that hard body pressing up behind him and he couldn't help but be turned on. "Th-the bar is going t-to open soon… Let go… Mmmnh…"

Byakuya grazed his nose and lips up the others tan neck and whispered in the orangette's ear. "We still have time. Though, this bar doesn't open until I say it does, so you better comply Ichigo or you may not be getting paid this week."

"Y-you're such a j-jerk…" He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at that deep tone and that mouth that was now marking his neck. This was becoming a regular thing being sexually harassed by the boss, though he did bring this upon himself. Ichigo only choose this casino to work at part time while in university because the man that he looked up to – and secretly had a crush on – owned this building and many others around the world.

Ichigo had become, well he wouldn't say obsessed, but more like fascinated by the young raven man of the Kuchiki clan who had completely dominated the business world in only a year, creating the chain of hotels and casinos from the ground up. He was amazed at the raven's dedication and efficiency to get his work done. Ichigo just had no choice but to seek the man out and the only way he could figure out how to see him was to get a job at the main casino where the raven held his operation base. He didn't really expect to see the man as soon as he did, well he didn't expect the man to be the one to interview him in the first place. People of his rank shouldn't be doing the tedious jobs such as interviewing people, but it seemed that Byakuya just felt like talking with the 'common people' on that day.

As soon as Ichigo saw the man sitting in a chair behind his huge desk with nothing but the blue sky stretched behind him. The man that he had been thinking about for longer then he can remember. Well, let's just say he lost all sense of his self and completely forgot every word that he was going to say to promote himself for this job. To make a long story short, he thought that he botched that interview and would never see the man of his dreams ever again in person. But, it seemed fate was on his side and he was called the next day confirming he got the job.

After a while of working there Ichigo picked up the routine of working as a bar tender at one of the classier rooms of the casino with not much trouble at all. The raven would come down every now and then and he and Ichigo would talk the night away with a few other people coming in here and there. It was on one such night when the raven found out about Ichigo's true feelings and this was due to the fact that the orangette could barely hold back his rage when one persistent woman kept on hitting on his Byakuya. Yes, _his_ Byakuya. When the woman got a little too touchy with the raven right before his eyes all he saw was red. Even though the casino owner wasn't giving her the time of day or night, she just wouldn't give up. Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist just as it was going too low for his liking, he didn't realise that he was squeezing her arm too tight until she let out a little whimper. That sound alone made him realise the mistake he had made and could feel the utter regret and guilt take over him.

Byakuya quickly intervened before the woman would call the cops on his new bar tender and offered her a free month's stay in one of the best rooms available in this hotel. She accepted, but only because she saw the sheer sadness in those attractive brown eyes, and because she couldn't pass up the opportunity to stay in one of the best hotels in the world. This would give her major bragging rights. So what was a few bruises if she could show off to her friends.

After that was settled the raven had the doors closed and locked, making sure no one would come in while he was talking to his subordinate. He turned to see a depressed orange head and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to see that fire back in his eyes and defiance of the world upon his beautiful and lovely face. But all the raven could see was regret and guilt, the atmosphere around the orangette had grown dark that even the room seemed dimmer.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I don't know what came over me." Remorseful brown eyes looked up at him for a moment before looking down to the grown and away from that piercing steel gaze. "It's okay if you want to fire me after that…"

Ichigo sounded anything but okay with that, but he knew that the other couldn't afford to keep an employee who would hurt someone and a woman at that. He could be sued or worse, and Ichigo couldn't bear to have something like that happen to the man he cared so deeply about.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo, I am not going to fire you." Brown eyes looked up in shock, not believing what he was hearing. He could stay? He could stay with Byakuya? "Though, I am going to ask you, what brought that sudden burst of uncharacteristic violence upon a woman. What happened to make you do something like that?"

Ichigo looked down again at the question with a bright blush on his face, he tried to rub the heat from his cheeks with his hand but it only made it worse. He just hoped that the raven wouldn't realise what his red face meant. "Ummm, it's nothing…"

He tried to avoid answering by starting to clean up the bar and dishes. Byakuya knew what the other was trying to do and he wasn't having any of it, he had been trying for weeks to get the orangette to say what his true feelings were. This whole time he'd never really gotten any sign that the other was interested in him besides on the day they had met at the interview. That was why he continued to pursue the orangette, plus the fact that as he got to know the orange hair firecracker he started to fall for him, and not the innocent regular kind of falling, but the completely wanting to monopolise everything about Ichigo and have him all to himself. He was not about to let this moment go.

"Ichigo…" When the orangette heard the other say his name he looked up, there was something in that tone that did things to him. His brown eye widened when he saw that the raven was only a few centimetres away from him, so close that Ichigo could feel the raven's hot breath on his skin. He went to step back when a hand gripped his hip and the other hand grabbed his chin in a light but firm hold. Ichigo didn't know what to do, his body was completely frozen and his mind had lost the capacity to think. "Don't you dare think about running away."

And just as the raven said those words he sealed his lips to Ichigo's and the orangette's brain overheated and fried out. It was gentle and soft, Ichigo didn't know how to respond since his mind was lost somewhere on cloud nine or Jupiter by now. Though, when he felt those lips start to move away from his and the raven start to back away, he did the only thing that did go through his mind. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Byakuya's neck and pulled him back into the kiss, this time more hungrier and desperate. Ichigo welcomed the ravens tongue when he felt it lick his lips asking for entrance, and just as he did a new feeling exploded inside of him and he felt his body instantly heat up.

They didn't want to pull away but the need to breath was becoming to be too hard and they had no choice but to part, but they did not part their bodies and they remain pressed as closely together as possible.

"Wh-what was that?" Ichigo said still out of breath.

"That, that was a love confession." The raven said as if he didn't just say the best thing that has ever been said to the orangette in all that he could remember. Byakuya just watched quietly as he let the other take it all in, he memorised every detail of Ichigo's face at that very moment. Eyes that shone with delight and something else the raven couldn't place, lips red and slightly swollen, face blushing and that scowl back on his face. Oh how Byakuya adored this man, and all this time the other had never noticed his true feelings, being a master of concealing his emotions did have its downfalls sometimes. Whereas Ichigo was someone who had their emotions on their sleeve and was quick to rile up. He did wonder from time to time if they would go well together, if they matched, but every time he saw those strong willed eyes and soft smile he would forget all his doubts and his affection for the other would grow.

"What?" Ichigo gasped, he wasn't sure if he heard the other right. Did Byakuya, his cool, calm and collected boss, really confess to him? What was going on? How can this man – this powerful man who could have anyone he wanted – chose him? He didn't think that there was anything good about him, he was just a simple student studying medicine and trying to pay off his school fees. He could feel his heart speed up when that strong hand on his waist got tighter and that body got even more closer, if that was even possible.

Byakuya chuckled lowly as a smile threated to turn his lips, Ichigo was just so cute and he found that the other was so fun to rile up. But, now was not the time to get on the orangette's nerves or he's more likely to be punched in the face then have his feelings accepted. He released his hold on Ichigo's chin and moved his hand behind into that surprisingly soft spiky hair and tilted the orangette's head so Byakuya could look into his chocolate brown eyes. He made sure to convey his feelings to the one he cared for the most through his eyes, he knew that he wasn't so good with speaking his feelings so he decided to say it through his eyes.

The orangette almost collapsed when he saw the raw emotions in the raven's eyes, they kind of frightened him. Did he have that same look when he was thinking about the raven when he was around his friends? They always commented on how he got this gooey, lovey look on his face whenever he would space out and started talking about the raven randomly in conversation. Even Rukia would cringe when he would start talking about Byakuya, and he was her brother. She didn't mind that Ichigo had a crush on her brother, but she was a bit worried for her orange haired friend because she wasn't sure that her brother had the same feelings for him. It seems that her worries were for nothing, Ichigo knew that she would be annoyed that she wasn't able to figure out her own brother's true feelings. The petite woman prided herself on the fact that she could determine any person's true feelings and desires, but her brother was always able to conceal his inner emotions from everyone even his sister.

"So, what do you say, Ichigo?" The raven whispered in a deep tone next to Ichigo's ear.

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to say?" Ichigo felt goosebumps form on his skin at the feel of the other so near.

Byakuya lightly kissed the orangette's jaw, that grin getting wider as he felt what he was doing to the others body. The raven had no doubt that Ichigo felt the same thing for him as he felt for the orangette, no doubt in his mind at all.

"Say your true feelings. There's no reason to be afraid, all you have to say is just a few words and I will never let you go."

"I'm not scared! I have never been afraid in my life you jerk." Ichigo may have said that in the heat of the emotion, but it was all just a cover up and he knew that he was very scared. Never had he felt something this intense before, he just didn't know what to do or think, everything was just going too fast. Well, if he was honest with himself he had known the man for over two months now and had been obsessing over him for years before that. So, in reality if he didn't take this opportunity to take the raven while he could he may never get this chance again. Though, that thought didn't make him feel any better. He looked up and saw the slight curve of the others lips into a smug grin that just pissed him off. How dare the man think that he had him. How dare he think that he had the orangette stuck in a corner and think that he would only cower away.

Ichigo gripped the ravens arm a little hard, he had a fire burning in his eyes fuelled by his rage at the other for thinking that he would just run away from this challenge. Throughout this whole rage fest the orange head was having in his mind, he didn't stop to think that Byakuya would not lower the other so much as to think that he would back down from something like this. All the raven wanted was for this thick headed, beautiful fool to tell him how he really felt so he could spend the rest of the night carving himself into this man that had stolen his heart. He wanted to make this man remember him everywhere he went and would never forget who he belonged to, after all the great Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't share and he always gets what he wants.

"Who do you think you are?!" The orangette almost yelled in his face. "Just because I love you doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with me! Don't go messing with my head you jerk, or I'm going to knock that grin right off your fa…"

He was suddenly cut off as a pair of lips roughly smashed into his own, this silenced him completely. His rage, his embarrassment and his annoyance, completely silenced by a dominating man that had stolen his very soul as well as his heart.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss and the raven took that opportunity to send his tongue on a mission to scout out the orangette's mouth and find all his spots that make him go weak. Ichigo's grip on the raven's arm got tighter and he couldn't help but let the other tilt his head so Byakuya could have a better angle at devouring his new love.

They had no choice but to pull back and Ichigo couldn't help but whine at the loss, then his lust fogged eyes flashed up to see dark grey eyes looking at him with such desire that Ichigo didn't know what to do. Never had anyone looked at him with so much love and lust, it was overwhelming and he was close to being swept up into the others pure animal desire. He needed to do something before the other would take more than his heart tonight.

"W-what was that for?" Ichigo wanted to punch himself on the head, he had wanted to steer the situation into a different direction, but his stupid mouth disobeyed his brain and instead listened to his heart. Damn.

"You said it. You said the words I wanted to hear, and now I am never letting you go."

Ichigo was confused for a moment. What had he said? He thought back to his little outburst, he blushed just as red as his namesake, now remembering what he said. "T-that w-was j-just…" Oh god he was going to kill himself later. He could not believe that he had let slip his feelings to the one person he didn't want to tell.

"Finally, you're mine." Then the raven hugged him even more, and this wasn't like the hug before, this was a genuinely happy hug from one person who was in love to another who held the same feelings. Ichigo felt so right in the other's arms, like he was meant to be there or like he was made to be there. He knew no amount of denying would do any good, because that wouldn't get any of them what they wanted. And at this moment what they both wanted was each other.

"If I am yours, then you are mine too."

Byakuya didn't say anything, but Ichigo knew that the raven was thinking the same thing.

Ichigo was suddenly snapped out of the memory of his and Byakuya's first kiss by the sound of voices outside the bars doors. No matter how much he enjoyed those hands that were currently up his shirt and mouth harshly biting his neck, he was not about to let anyone see him and the boss of the joint doing something like this in public. They had to keep their relationship a secrete because the press loved the raven haired billionaire and this would be the scoop of the century – the leader of such a huge empire was caught doing inappropriate stuff with one of his employees. The news would have a heyday and he wouldn't be able to show himself in public for the rest of his life.

So, doing the only thing he could think of, he elbowed the raven in the abs, a bit miffed because he knew that wouldn't actually hurt his lover because he had abs of steel and promptly pushed said billionaire under the counter of the bar.

-End Flashback-

Least to say, he regretted making that reaction. Because of the elbow to the others stomach the raven decided to get revenge and proceeded to show the man he loved what happened when he defied his desires. This is what brought him to his current problem kneeling down in front of the raven to help wipe his own release off the ravens face. It's not like it's his fault that the raven got his face messed up, it was Byakuya that attacked him and now he was wasting his time helping the man with something that he got himself into.

"I don't know why I'm helping you, it's your own fault that this happened." Ichigo went to stand up but was roughly pulled back down by his shirt into a deep kiss. Byakuya dominated his mouth and left no room for argument instantly shoving his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. The orangette moaned and shivered in the man's touch, he hated how much the raven affected him but he couldn't help but giving into those hands that knew his body better than he did. They pulled back and Ichigo cringed. "I told you not to kiss me after you finish sucking me off, you know I don't like tasting myself, its gross."

Byakuya didn't say anything, but a grin started to take over his features, a grin that Ichigo didn't like because it always meant something bad… or good… for him. The raven pushed Ichigo back onto the carpeted floor, unlike normal bars this one was clean and the floor not sickie because the orangette was so skilled in mixing drinks that he never spilled a drop of liquid; also, the raven had the casino cleaned three times a week, so he knew that he would escape the others wrath.

"And yet that mouth of yours has been in dirtier places." The raven almost laughed when he saw the blush creep onto his loves cheeks and ears. Byakuya moved his hands down the orangette's chest and under Ichigo's shirt to feel the warmth of warm tanned skin. As his hand travelled up he could feel the goosebumps start to rise on the orangette's flesh, Byakuya could feel his arousal grow at the knowledge of how he made Ichigo feel.

To the raven, Ichigo was the most beautiful and sensual being on the planet, in both body and soul. It gave him such pride to know that he was the one that won the orangette over in the end and now no one else can have him. Byakuya didn't think that Ichigo would be able to go with someone else because he knew for a fact that he was the only one that could satisfy his needs and wants, not that Ichigo ever wanted much. The orangette liked to get the things that he wanted on his own and the raven respected that, it was part of the reason he was so attracted to the orangette.

When he first saw the man walk through his office door he knew he wanted him, at first it was just physical attraction and he knew that Ichigo wanted him too. But, he decided to bide his time, he didn't want to scare the other away and so he knew that he needed to spend some time with the other man before he could get what he wanted. As time went the raven got to know the firecracker of a personality the orangette had and it made him want the man in more ways than he had first intended. He got to know what irked the man, what set him off, what made him happy, what made him sad. He learnt about Ichigo's family and friends, his school life and his hobbies. Ichigo just seemed so alive, so willing to make the best of this short life. He was way above the raven's league and that was a high standard to reach since Byakuya was known as the most eligible bachelor in the world for a very long time. Because of this he started to feel that it would be impossible to have the orangette, which would be absurd to many people because to them the raven could have anyone he wanted, but not when it came to Ichigo. So, that day so long ago he took the opportunity given to him and just acted on what he wanted, which is something he hadn't done in so long, and decided to tell the man his feelings and just hoped that the other wouldn't reject him.

And now here they are, lying on the floor of the open bar behind the counter currently seeing who could hold their breaths the longest in a passionate kiss. Byakuya knew that Ichigo couldn't hold his breath as long as he, but he also knew that in the orangette's present state of mind of determination and defiance he would hold on until he passed out. Byakuya couldn't allow the other to black out before they got to the best part, so he knew that admitting defeat at this moment would be best, but he would get something even sweeter then victory this time around. So, in the ravens view he was the real winner, but he did get a little pissed when he saw that cocky grin start to form on his lovers lips. He would take that grin away in due time.

"You lose again, Byakuya."

"It seems so." He never let on that he was planning something, and he was always planning something, so even if Ichigo felt like the winner the raven knew that it was he that got the victory. He also knew it irked the orangette when he didn't react in the way Ichigo wanted, and it only made him more aroused seeing that fury in the other's eyes.

"Damn it! Why do you look like you're the one that won and not me, it pisses me off." Ichigo growled out as he turned his head away in annoyance.

Byakuya chuckled and took the chance to sink his teeth in that beautiful skin, marking what he knew was his. He loved the gasp that the other released and the whine of pain, it just turned him on more. It amazed him that Ichigo didn't realised what he did to him, if the orangette ever became aware of the control he had over the raven, Byakuya would be at a loss for what to do. But thankfully, Ichigo was a bit dense when it came to certain things so the raven knew that he had nothing to worry about.

"Ah! Byakuya… That hurts… Mmmmn~." Ichigo loved it when the raven was a bit rough, it just showed him how much the other wanted him. The orangette continued to moan and gasp as Byakuya kissed and sucked up his neck until he reached Ichigo's lips. They kissed deeply for a moment until Ichigo heard someone ring the bell on the counter to get some service and they both froze. Wide brown eyes looked at mischievous steel grey ones and he felt the world crumble around him, Ichigo started to panic at that look because it meant the raven was up to no good. "Byakuya, don't you dare."

Byakuya heard the warning in that whispered tone, but he didn't worry because he knew that no matter what Ichigo would throw at him later he would be able to bring the other back around to his side. The raven knew that Ichigo couldn't resist him for too long, he knew from experience because last time the orangette was really pissed off at him for jumping him during Rukia's birthday when he went to the bathroom. Rukia had come in and saw what they were doing, she didn't hold it against either of them, actually she was quite happy because that was when she found out that they were dating. Finally she could relax that Ichigo was with someone that he had been pinning over for years and that her brother was with someone that would make his life interesting instead of the boring one of business life. But, Ichigo had given him the silent treatment for three full days, the raven had thought that he would just play along but by the end of the very first day he couldn't take it and wanted to march right over to the others apartment and demand he talk to him, but Rukia had known Ichigo longer and made him stay back and wait for when the orangette was ready. Ichigo couldn't hold out any long then that, he would see the raven at work every now and then, but it wasn't enough and so he stomped up to his boss and lover's office and practically jumped him.

So, Byakuya learnt then and there that the other couldn't resist him and needed him just as much as he needed Ichigo. It actually comforted him to know that someone loved him just as much as he loved them, he truly believed that they were perfect for each other. He grinned this time and moved his fingertips over those perk nipples while his mouth continued to mark the rest of that tan skin, slowly moving down.

Ichigo was fuming when he saw that grin on the others face, he was about to warn the other again with a knee to the stomach but lost the will to do so when he felt fingers graze his nipples. The orangette had slapped his hands to his mouth to stop the loud moan that was going to escape, he wouldn't be able to show his face at this place again if he was spotted. "B-Byakuya… St-stop… Hah ah~…"

The raven started pulling Ichigo's pants the rest of the way off, slipping the polished black dress shoes off as well. He enjoyed seeing the flustered and embarrassed look on his loves face and it made him very hot. He moved his mouth down hard abs, nipping here and there, skipping past the leaking erection of his gorgeous lover and proceeded to suck on soft thighs. He felt the other tense more before relaxing, he looked up to see eyes now full of lust gazing down at him, hands still over his mouth to prevent any sounds from leaving. Oh how much he loved getting Ichigo into such a state, the orangette could be quite the lustful being and would demand the raven's attention without even realising what he was doing. Byakuya never used to be willing to have sex with anyone in public and most certainly wouldn't have done it at his own building, but Ichigo just brought out his inner desires that he had kept buried for years and he couldn't help but take every chance he could get to have the other all to himself and in his arms.

"I don't think so, Ichigo." He whispered low, pinching the orangette's nipples a bit harder and watched in marvel as the others back arched into the touch barely holding back the series of sounds.

Ichigo was enjoying the attention he was getting so much that he almost forgot about the customer wanting to be served until the bell rang again, a bit faster this time.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" It was a male and there was a lot of annoyance in his voice, he rang the bell continuously.

Ichigo looked down at the raven in disbelief that he still hasn't let him go, the orangette knew he would have to take things into his own hands to get the other to stop. He moved his hands away from his face so he could use them to start shoving the other off him, but just as he laid his hands on the older man's shoulder Byakuya moved faster than he could see and grabbed his wrists pinning them above the orangette's head.

"Byakuya." He said in both surprise and anger, why was the raven being so persistent? Well, he was going to make the other repent after this by not speaking to him for a whole week, that will show him. Ichigo knew that it was completely immature of him to do the silent treatment, but well when one's boyfriend is the owner of many hotels and casinos, has practically all the money and power in the world it was difficult to do anything to them that they wouldn't have something else to counter with. Thus, Ichigo decided that the silent treatment would be enough and man did it work, he loved seeing the longing looks and passing bouts of hidden want and anger in the raven's usually expressionless eyes when he ignored him. It just gave him that sadistic satisfaction to know that the other was thinking about him even when he wasn't around.

"You leave only when I say." The raven growled low in a lust filled tone, Ichigo wasn't going anywhere this time and he was going to make sure to remind the other of what it means to have a lover like him.

The ringing stopped. "I guess no one's around. Well, why have the doors open if they're closed. Damn these lazy staff." Then with that last comment the man left in search of another bar that was open.

Ichigo glared at the raven, he hated that now there was someone out there that thought he was lazy and unable to do his job properly. He told the raven with his fiery brown eyes that he was going to pay and with that Byakuya felt his excitement peak. He wasn't going to hold back now, Ichigo had just ignited his inner animal with that look and now he was going to claim what was his. The raven placed his fingers to the others lips, Ichigo looked at him in defiance refusing his loves silent request.

"Remember Ichigo that I have already prepared you. Do you want me to take you dry? I'd rather not hurt the one I love." He said the last line so tenderly that Ichigo's mouth opened of its own will and the raven slipped his fingers in that warm cavern. Ichigo hummed around those fingers and made sure to get as much saliva on them, he watched as lust filled grey eyes turn black from his tongues movements. Byakuya couldn't take it anymore and released Ichigo's wrist so to unbutton and unzip his pants to free his aching member, then he pulled his fingers from the others mouth and almost came at the whine that passed Ichigo's lips at those fingers being taken away. Though, his mouth wasn't empty for long as the raven bent his head to give the other a bone melting kiss as he used the hand that Ichigo had been sucking to spread the saliva over his erection. He growled into the kiss at the feel of his hand on his member and the friction it caused, this earned him an impatient groan from the orangette. He wanted the raven to hurry up, this man had brought him to the peak with all his teasing and touching and now he wanted to jump right off that point into the pool of absolute bliss.

"Impatient aren't we?" Byakuya said after pulling back from the kiss, he lined his member up the orangette's welcoming entrance and just looked down at his love. Ichigo wasn't having any of the others smart words or cool comments, he wanted the raven and he wanted him now. He leant up closer to Byakuya's handsomely gorgeous face and harshly bit that red bottom lip, bring it into his mouth to suck and tasting the blood that came from the wound he caused. He gazed into dark grey eyes the whole time, just to show the raven that he wasn't the only one in charge and he could be just as cheeky as the other.

Byakuya groaned at the pain on his lip and the purely sultry look in the orangette's once brown eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Those defiant eyes trying to prove to him that he didn't have any control over the orangette at all. Well, he was going to change that. It seemed that Ichigo still didn't realise his place and who better to show him where he belonged then none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. He smirked slightly, making sure that his love got his message before ramming himself deep into the other.

Ichigo let out a sound of both pain and pleasure at the feeling of being filled until he was full. He couldn't remember the last time that he had the other inside him, Byakuya had been so busy with work recently that they haven't spent much time together. He understood why the raven didn't want to wait until they were at least upstairs before jumping him, tonight he finally could have some time off and he was going to make love to his feisty orangette all night long. This was only the beginning.

"D-damnit… M-move!" He was starting to get fed up with the raven and how he treated him like a porcelain doll sometimes. Now of all times he should not be treated like some fragile thing that could break at the slightest touch. Now was the time for the raven to make good on his silent promise to do the things that Ichigo had anticipated all night. He started to move on his own when he saw that mischievous look on his partners face again. Shit.

Byakuya pulled back and harshly slammed back into his love, at the same time kissing his orangette's lips to silence the loud moan because the raven had hit his special spot. He continued to slowly pull out and slam back in, all the while Ichigo screaming and moaning in ecstasy. He only pulled back from the kiss to allow them to breath for a bit before going back in, he knew that it was impossible for Ichigo to keep his voice down and he didn't feel up to talking with the police on his day off. So, no matter how much he wanted to hear those sounds and the other screaming his name, he knew that something worse may happen and if they were caught Ichigo wouldn't let him have sex with him for a month. Trust him, Byakuya did do something even worse then make out with the orangette on Rukia's birthday and it almost got them both caught if it weren't for the raven being so famous and able to talk his way out of anything. But, that didn't stop the other from refusing him sex for a whole month and torturously the other would still come see him and act as though everything was normal, Ichigo would even walk around the raven's room with just boxers and a singlet on. Let's just say that he became very familiar with his hand for that month.

Ichigo turned his head away from the kiss to speak, it was feeling so good but he wanted more, so much more. "P-please, B-Bya-kuya… Mmmn~ hah! More… Faster!"

The raven didn't need to be told twice and he started ramming himself in Ichigo's addictive entrance harder and faster. It was so good, so hot, so tight, so wonderful that he could do nothing but grunt and groan in pleasure as he made love to his Ichigo. The raven could feel it rising higher and higher, so close, he was so close and it had been so long.

"Ichigo… You're so perfect…" He loved him, loved his little orangette with all he's got. He never thought he would find this kind of happiness ever and yet here it was, after all these years of waiting, right in front of him. Byakuya knew that if he died he would die with one regret, not growing old with his love, but still he would die happy. Ichigo brought the light, the laughter, the fun back into his life and he would do anything for that ball of energetic happiness. Ichigo was his one and only, and that's how it was going to stay.

"Byakuya! Hah ~ah! I-I'm so close… Please… Ah… Mmmnn ah! Ha…" Ichigo was meeting the raven thrust for thrust and it felt awesome, each time the other's member hit his good spot he burned with desire. He knew that the raven would be his forever and should by some chance Byakuya ever get bored of him, he would do everything to make the other realise that he couldn't live without him. They were now one, and he was going to keep this man with him no matter what.

Byakuya knew the other was close, he reached down and started moving his hand up and down his lovers' shaft. He almost came right then when he felt teeth on his broad pale shoulder and nails dig into his back, Ichigo had leant up and latched his lips and teeth to his skin and started to make marks of his own. He continued his thrusts, never one to be outmatched, his free hand moved to play with other's pick nubs and once his hand grazed over a nipple Ichigo bit harder and moaned at the same time.

Ichigo felt his release hit him in an overwhelming flow of euphoria, it was so sudden that he wasn't ready. He kept on biting the ravens shoulder, harder and harder, he knew pierced skin but at the moment he didn't care, all he cared about was this sinful bliss. His essence was spilled over the raven's hands and he continued to ride out his orgasm. When he knew he wasn't going to scream anymore he let go of the raven's skin and pulled back to look him in the face. What he saw was arousing and so goddamn hot that he almost came again. Byakuya looked like a hungry animal, his eyes so dark, face beaded with sweat, it was so alluring. Then suddenly he was being filled with the raven's release.

"Ichi-go…" Once Byakuya saw his orangette's blissful on cloud nine face, he lost it, lost all control. Those slight tears in chocolate brown eyes threw him over the edge without a thought on whether or not he was ready. His cum spilled into his whimpering lover and he couldn't stop until every drop was gone.

Byakuya remained hovering over the orangette long after he had pulled out of that still twitching hole. He almost chuckled, no matter how many denials and scowls was sent his way Ichigo's body would always tell the truth. He looked into those clearing brown eyes and knew that Ichigo wasn't ready to stop just yet. Suddenly it hit him, he wasn't the only one that need attention in the intimate genre, Ichigo too hadn't had sex just as long as he had and he knew how lewd that tan lilth body was. This amount was not enough and he could tell that Ichigo wanted more, but his pride could not bring him to ask for more.

"Come, we are not finished."

Cheeks turned red and eyes shy, scowl still in place. "I-I'm fine, we don't have to."

Byakuya smiled, this time genuine and Ichigo blushed even more. He passed the orangette his clothes and helped dress him and then zipped his pants up and straightened his clothes. Once they looked semi presentable and not like they just had sex under the counter of a casino bar, the raven stood up first to make sure no one was around and then turned around once he knew the coast was clear. He held out his hand. "Come."

That was all he said and that was all he needed to say. Ichigo placed his hand in the ravens and allowed the other to pull him into his arms. They stood for a moment in each other's arms, simply enjoying the warmth of the other. Then Byakuya took the orangette's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, chuckling at the tint of red on the others ears. Then he began to guide Ichigo in the direction of the hotel rooms where he stayed and hopefully one day where both of them stayed. He couldn't wait for the day when he would come back to find his love already there keeping the place warm, then hopefully it would start to feel like home.

Because home is where those that love you are.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I really hope people liked this story and I would love some reviews, they make me happy. If you want me to do a request fic all you have to do is send me a PM or comment in your review. If I like the pairing I will do it much faster, if it's one I don't like there is a possibility that I won't do it, sorry.  
There may be some grammar and spelling mistakes, but I really tried to get them all. So no flames thanks.  
Please review and Favourite :)  
And if you like this story check out my others. Also, Follow or Favourite me so you know when I post another fic.  
Okay, bye for now. Inralak signing out ;)  
**


End file.
